Venom
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: -Star Fox…! Una voz cortante y algo inentendible por la estática sonó por los comunicadores de todos, distrayéndolos de la tarea. -General? –Fox contestó, extrañado. Las comunicaciones a Corneria se habían cortado por las hondas radiactivas del infectado planeta. -Fox… quizá el momento no sea el adecuado, pero Bill Gray insistió en que debías saberlo.


-Bien… Slippy, cuanto falta para llegar a Venom. –Su voz, después de todo este tiempo por fin comenzaba a sonar relajada.

-Si seguimos a este paso, llegaremos en 48.12 minutos. Si utilizamos el Hiper Salto llegaríamos en menos de un cuarto del tiempo.

-Al parecer Solaris no dañó tanto las celdas de combustible, podemos permitirnos eso.

Si, Fox había vuelto. De nuevo el líder brillaba con voz vivaz animando a los exhaustos miembros del grupo. "Venom aquí vamos", pasó por su mente, casi saboreando una victoria próxima y casi imposible a sabiendas de todos, pero se tenía fe. Y más importante aún, tenía el apoyo de su equipo y amigos, también el apoyo de una galaxia entera ansiosa de liberarse de las manos de un gran científico que terminó volviéndose loco y con hambre de poder.

-Bien chicos, cambien de hemisferio la energía del motor, daremos un Híper Salto. Andros estará feliz de vernos llegar temprano.

Palancas y botones fueron accionadas, las turbinas de todas las naves comenzaban a vibrar; causándoles a los pilotos una sensación de bienestar y confianza, más aún de la que el líder les había dado.

-Una carrera al llegar, Foxy?

Falco no podía dejar la oportunidad del repentino arranque de felicidad y sólo había una manera en la que podía demostrarla.

-Carrera? Porqué no mejor una competencia de dados de baja? En Sector X te gané por 27.

-Como quieras, McCloud. Tuviste suerte sólo porque me habían tirado un alerón.

-Excusas, puras excusas!

Las palancas de mando se habían jalado hacia atrás, para después ser lanzadas a adelante junto con toda la potencia de los motores.

-_Star Fox…!_

Una voz cortante y algo inentendible por la estática sonó por los comunicadores de todos, distrayéndolos de la tarea.

-General? –Fox contestó, extrañado. Las comunicaciones a Corneria se habían cortado por las hondas radiactivas del infectado planeta.

-Fox… quizá el momento no sea el adecuado, pero Bill Gray insistió en que deberías saberlo.

-Qué sucede, Señor? –ahora no sólo Fox era el único que había cancelado los cambios para el Híper Salto.

- Corneria y la Ciudad Capital había sido atacada en diferentes sectores, muchas personas murieron a manos de los hombres de Andros.

-Lo sé, Señor, pero no comprendo porque…

-Fox… Lamento decirte que… entre esos ataques… -el anciano canino se tomó un segundo para carraspear su voz y así poder hablar con más claridad. –Tu madre está entre esas víctimas mortales… Lo siento…

La llamada se desconectó. La batería del comunicador había muerto, casi pareciese como si hubiera resistido con suficiente carga para dar aquella noticia. El silencio se hizo continuo, regalándole más pesadez al momento.

-Oye… amigo… -Falco había desconectado los micrófonos para Peppy y Slippy, para así poder tener algo de privacidad. –Me escuchas? –la cabina del piloto principal había apagado sus luces, sólo la luz titilante del micrófono le daba un poco de iluminación rojiza al rostro inerte del joven Zorro. –Fox?!

-Andros no anda con tonterías… Yo tampoco. -Las luces se encendieron, al igual que la energía de reserva de la golpeada nave. Las vibraciones hacían que su pelaje bailara junto con todo lo que tenía encima. Sus compañeros nerviosos hicieron lo mismo.

Falco dudaba en volverle a hablar, así que volvió a conectar los micrófonos, dudoso por si alguno de los otros le llamaba.

-Nadie más va a morir hoy. Quiero que toda la energía posible la envíen a los escudos; sobreviviremos con ofensiva hasta llegar al cuartel de ese simio desquiciado, después… déjenme sólo con él.

-Fox, sé que esto es una noticia dura pero—

-No necesito tus palabras, Peppy…! Gracias… Esto se acaba hoy. Tengo doble razón para hacerlo ahora.

Los motores silbaban conforme la energía se acumulaba, los alerones se acomodaban de manera aerodinámica para así no romper en contra de la trayectoria. El salto comenzaba.

-Prepárense, no duden por ningún motivo en disparar, lleguen a salvo y por favor, no mueran. No más inocentes… No ustedes. Star Fox… Híper Salto YA!

Los motores rugieron, las estelas luminosas hicieron estallar el carbono a su alrededor. El equipo estaba a la velocidad de la luz viajando a un planeta muerto, habitado y gobernado por gente aún mas muerta. Todo acabaría.

"Venom, aquí vamos… Mi padre, mi madre… Tu muerte está cerca y yo seré responsable de ella."


End file.
